Eclipse
Eclipse used to be a really famous DJ, he made four albums that were called "Full", "Chipped", "Shattered", and "Repaired". He appeared in the chapter of Fate of Remnant. 'Appearance' He is a warrah faunus, being the faunus traits a pair of warrah ears on his black hair, his eyes are yellow and have a pale complexion. He keeps his hair short and elegant. 'Eclipse DJ' As a DJ, he used a suit that covered all of his body, and also had a hood to hide the fact that he was a faunus. He used to wear a mask, moon themed. 'Eclipse' After lose his arm and eye on an incident related to his semblance, he started using a moon themed eyepatch and replaced his lost arm with a sword, most specifically Pyrrha's sword as he somehow took it after she fell in comma state (After Pyrrha wakes up, she takes her sword back and he changes it with a white diamond one). He also kept the same suit of his DJ attire but without the hood. 'Personality' Even though people believed he was a happy and kind guy, all of that was completely a lie as he was involved in multiple crimes even before join the Dark Redemption. The worst ones being drugs sale, kidnapping, murdering, assaults and sexual harrassment with his fans, a clear example being Neon Katt. He had shown to be very unstable and impulsive, as he had openly declared he would kill all the people that got in his way to get his objetives, proving he is not loyal at all and would betray his group in order to achieve his own goals. It is an optional feature if he can actually change and become someone better, it is determined by the reader as if make Neon Katt give him a chance and try to keep him under control as he rehabilitates. 'Weapons' 'Sword-Arm and Hardened light shield' Ever since he lost his left arm, he replaced it with swords that he would use to attack his enemies, he is not a skilled fighter but can still deal with few low rank fighters like polices. He also has a hardened light shield generator in the palm of his hand in order to activate it when he uses his semblance 'Semblance' 'Attraction' Eclipse is able to attract any metal object to him when he activate the power in the palm of his hand, it makes him the perfect "human shield" as he attracts all the bullets and swords at him to then use the hardened light shield to don't receive damage. It shall not be confused with Polarity ''(Pyrrha's semblance) as he is only able to atract and not repel or move the metal objects around, he also don't have power to bend or break those objects, not even to rip them fron the ground or walls if needed. 'Weaknesses''' Really any average huntsman could take him down as he isn't a skilled fighter. Any non-metallic weapon will be highly effective. The use of explosives is also an option.